48 Hours and Counting
by Mountain Blue
Summary: Yugi falls ill, and Yami goes to get a book for him at the library. He sees Kaiba, and they get locked in together over the weekend. Will they survive the 48 hours together without killing each other? Yaoi, Seto/Yami *Chapter 11 - New Beginnings*COMPLETE*
1. Yugi's Illness

Chapter: 1  
  
Yugi's Illness  
  
  
  
"Yugi? Yugi!" Yugi was unable to hear his teacher's calls. He was asleep on his desk, arms under his head. He snapped his eyes awake when his teacher tapped him on the shoulder, and looked up at her hazily. "Mr. Motou, can you hear me?" Yugi saw his teacher's image blur, and passed out on his desk again, his face feverishly red, for the second time today.  
  
Yami looked up from his book, hearing his telephone ring. "*sigh*, It's always when I'm in the middle of a good book..." placing his bookmark within the pages, he wandered over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Yami. It's Joey. Listen uh, Yugi's a little... sick. Téa, Tristan and I are gonna get his school work then bring him home, okay?"  
  
"Sure Joey, that's fine. Is he alright?" Yami said into the receiver.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine now, but he passed out a few times today. He needs to get home."  
  
"Very well. I'll see you in a little while. Goodbye."  
  
*****  
  
When Téa, Tristan, and Joey got Yugi home, Joey had him on his back, considering he was still unconscious. Yami let the trio and the insensible Yugi up to Yugi's room. Joey laid him on the bed as carefully as possible.  
  
"Here are his books, his homework, and oh, a note his teacher wanted me to give to you." Téa handed Yugi's things to Yami. Yami nodded and took the things from Téa. "You should all go now. Yugi needs his rest." Without a sound or reply, the three filed out of Yugi's room leaving him to sleep. Yami looked at the stack of papers and books in his hands thoughtfully, then set them down on a stand beside Yugi's bed.  
  
Picking up the note on the top of the stack, obviously the one Yugi's teacher had written him, he unfolded it and began reading.  
  
Dear Parent/Guardian of Yugi Motou,  
  
Yugi has fallen ill; I hope he gets better soon. Although he is sick, I'd like that he still participate in doing his school work while he is gone. He is expected to write a report on any one event in history he likes. A reference book can be found in the Public Library to help him research. I hope to see him back in class soon, with his work completed.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mr. Don  
  
Yami squinted at the note, before crumpling it up and throwing it into the garbage can. A let a frustrated 'hmph' escape his throat before calling Téa back up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Téa? I have to go to the library, can you come here and look after Yugi while I'm gone? I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Of course Yami, I'd be glad to help. I'm on my way right now."  
  
"Thank you very much, goodbye Téa." iclick/i  
  
Yami stopped and looked at Yugi. His breathing was heavy and his face was a full shade of crimson. Sweat donned his brow and neck, and his sleeping was everything but sound. Yami shed Yugi's jacket and hung it on a chair. He shook his head that the sight and placed a hand on his forehead. He feared his hand was gaining temperature from just coming in contact with Yugi's skin. He pulled away, worried look on his face, and went downstairs to wait for Téa.  
  
When Téa arrived, not more than ten minutes later, Yami headed for the library. It wasn't more than a few blocks away, and he could walk there easily. With worry for his Aibou still at the front of his mind, he speeded up his walking to get there and back as fast as he could.  
  
*****  
  
As Yami walked through the library doors, he felt overwhelmed. There were so many places to look. On his left was the children's section; full of fairy tales and pleasing stories, on his right the adult's section; with myths and autobiographies, and right in front of him was the front desk. He had no idea where to start looking, and asked the lady at the desk for help.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the reference section?"  
  
The old woman gave Yami a warm smile, and pointed to the adult's section. "Right over that way. If you look towards the back, you'll see a set of stairs going up and going down. Take the set going down, and the whole section down there is reference books."  
  
Yami nodded and smiled back at the woman. "Thank you." He said, before walking off in the allotted direction.  
  
It didn't take him that long to find the stairs case the woman was talking about. He went towards the back, and against the wall was a set of staircases. He was about to go descend the 'down' staircase, when he stopped in his tracks.  
  
Sitting at a tiny desk, with books piled around him, was Seto Kaiba. 'What would he be in a library for?' Yami asked himself, seeing that Kaiba was digging through a rather large book, frantically writing things down. He didn't say anything, but walked right past him to the other rows of books. Kaiba didn't seem to notice him, his face was buried in whatever it is he was doing.  
  
Yami managed to see the top of one of stacks of books, and it was called "Advanced Technology". 'Maybe he's trying to find something for Kaiba Corp.' Yami thought, as that was the only possible explanation. He shrugged the sight off, and started to look through the rows of books. 


	2. Panic

Chapter: 2  
  
Panic  
  
Kaiba didn't even know it was Yami that passed him just seconds ago; he was too busy with his books. "Damn Corporation.. 'make a new system for Duel Monsters, the people are bored' they say. Bah.. easier said than done." Kaiba mumbled to himself as he continued scribbling, and reading. He had been there so long he couldn't remember, trying to make up a system that was suitable. And here he was, forced to come to a.. public.. library.  
  
Yami scowled and 'hmphed.' He simply could not find what he was looking for. "Atlas of the New World, Maps of the World, Encyclopedias... Hell, I don't even know what they're studying!" Yami said frustrated as he ran his fingers over the spines of books he was searching through.  
  
Kaiba shot his head up. "That sounded like..... Yami?" Kaiba had longed to see his rival and challenge him to another duel. He moved his eyes a little, looking around, but saw nothing. 'It's just my imagination.' He said to himself, going back to his reading and scribbling.  
  
Yami sighed in defeat. "I should have asked Yugi or the others what to look for before I came here." Nonetheless, he continued looking, hoping to find something that he thought they would learn in school, such as the world wars.  
  
"I know I heard it that time." Kaiba again muttered to himself, looking up from his books and placing his pencil down on top of them. He got up and walked forward, glancing into the isles filled with books. Then as he glanced, he stopped, and he saw Yami kneeling on the ground, checking the bottom most row of books for something. Kaiba smirked. 'Now is my chance.' "Yami!" He yelled, and Yami shot his head up to stare Kaiba straight in the eye.  
  
Yami stood, forgetting about the books, and folded his arms across his chest. "I see you found out I was here." Yami said, returning Kaiba's smirk.  
  
Kaiba pointed at him. "I challenge you to a Duel, Yami, right here, right now!" Kaiba practically yelled, and Yami's eyes shot wide. "Yes, that's right, I want a rematch right now!"  
  
Yami was taken aback at the sudden outburst. "We cannot Duel in a library." He said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I've beaten you twice before, there is no need for us to further rematch." Yami's smirk returned to him, the King of Games proud that he was the only one to ever have beaten the almighty Seto Kaiba. And the only one to ever have beaten the brothers Para and Dox as well.  
  
Clenching his fists, Seto gritted his teeth.  
  
He 'hmphed' and spun on his heel, walking back towards the desk that had all of his clutter on it. He slammed into his seat making it creak rather loudly, then started writing - but he didn't get far when he broke his pencil in two.  
  
The two exchanged glares for what was ten minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to them. By the time they were done, or rather, Kaiba was done expressing his anger, Kaiba had broken his pencil fifty ways.  
  
Just then, the lights in the building went out.  
  
Both of them looked up, and they noticed that the crowd of people and the subtle sound of people whispering were gone. "They must be closing, we'd better get out of here." Yami said, keeping his gaze to the empty upstairs. Kaiba didn't say anything, he hated to admit when the King of Games was right.  
  
Yami sighed and reprimanded himself for not finding the proper book for Yugi. Kaiba put all of the books he was using back in their proper places, shoved his papers into his pockets, and walked up the stairs. Yami folded his arms again, and followed Kaiba upstairs to go home. He wanted to see how Yugi was doing, anyway. He'd ask Yugi which book to get and come back for it later.  
  
*****  
  
Reaching the door, Kaiba pushed angrily at it. He pushed again. And again. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"What's the matter Kaiba? Just open the door." Yami exclaimed, frustrated. He wanted to get the hell home.  
  
"I'm trying to open the door!" Kaiba yelled, pushing even harder. "It won't open!" A little sweat formed at his brow as he continued to push, but to no avail.  
  
Yami chuckled. "Can't even open a door?"  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth and spun to Yami. "Why don't you try it then, big shot?!?!" He exclaimed, motioning towards the door.  
  
Yami smirked and stepped towards the door, placing his hands on it. He pushed with all of his pharaoh strength, but he just could not open it. He stopped, and looked down at the handle that ran across it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a chart on the wall. It had the listings of the opening and closing times on it. It read:  
  
Monday - Thursday 7:00 am - 9:00 pm Friday 7:00 am - 8:00 pm Saturday - Sunday 9:00 am - 8:00 pm  
  
"Yami? What are you looking at? Help me try and open the door!"  
  
But Yami didn't seem to hear Kaiba, as he looked around for a clock. On the far wall, behind that, was a clock. It read: 8:07. Yami's eyes widened. 'We're - locked in here?!'  
  
"YAMI! Help me open the friggin' door!!"  
  
"It's no use Kaiba." Yami said. "It's after closing time. We're locked in here." He hung his head low.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'Locked in?! Me and Yami?! LOCKED IN?!' His mind screamed. "Well, it's not that bad, we can get out tomorrow morning." He sighed reassured that it wouldn't be *that* tormenting if he only had to spend one night here.  
  
Yami shook his head and looked up at Kaiba. "We won't be out of here until Monday."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Have you forgotten,. Kaiba? It's Labor day weekend. Labor day means nobody works. Nobody will be here until Monday."  
  
Kaiba was speechless. He actually had to spend two days locked in the library with Yami? Yami of all people?? His worst enemy?! 'This is a nightmare.' "So basically, you're telling me, that we have to spend an entire 48 hours together in here."  
  
He simply nodded in response.  
  
Kaiba banged his head against the damned door, shifting his eyes to look at the ceiling.  
  
'Somebody up there hates me.' 


	3. Kaiba Makes the Rules

Chapter: 3  
  
Kaiba Makes the Rules  
  
"So Kaiba, I guess we should start figuring out what we're going to do, ne?" Yami said with his arms usually crossed.  
  
Kaiba shot his eyes to Yami. "WE'RE going to figure out? No. I'LL tell you what we're going to do. YOU are going to stay out of my way and leave me alone, and I am going to beat the crap out of you if you come within 3 feet of my personal space or say even one word to me unless I give you permission."  
  
Yami just stood wide-eyed, unaware that Kaiba would become so hostile in this situation.  
  
"Ok, this is what we're going to do. Go search the library and see if there is any food around that we could eat. I'm going to see if I can use the phone to call for help. Got it? Now go." Kaiba growled, before turning and heading for the front desk which had to phone on top of it.  
  
Yami, not wanting to start a fight or argument with Kaiba, did as he was told. But not before he stopped to get one last look at Seto Kaiba... then time seemed to stop. Kaiba's walking figure stopped, his hand stopped swinging, his cloak stopped rustling, and Yami saw him, saw him in a haze. Yami's eyes watered, and he looked, looked at Kaiba, looked at his soul.  
  
And then it all disappeared. Everything was back to normal. Back in motion.  
  
Yami shook his head of the thought, and went to go search the library for something edible.  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba just stood there with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the hell Yami had just been looking at him like that. She shrugged it off and picked up the phone, but without even hearing a dial tone, he instantly heard a woman recording.  
  
"This telephone service is for inter-library calls. Service for basic recipients is not available. Please dial the three-digit number for the library you wish to contact."  
  
Kaiba slammed down the phone in frustration. "Oh, this is just great! Now there's no way out!" He looked around frantically for another option, another phone, something. And then he saw what he thought would be his ticket out of here: the window.  
  
He ran over to one of them, and was just about to bash it in when....  
  
"Kaiba! STOP!" Kaiba flicked his head back to look at Yami, who was already behind him, panting.  
  
"What do you want? I'm going to get us out of here!" Kaiba's eyes narrowed, wondering why Yami would want him to stop if it would mean them escaping. He raised an ever curious eyebrow.  
  
"You can't just break the window you know, there ARE alarms on this building, it could signal a burglar alarm." Yami said matter-of-factly, silently reprimanding Kaiba for his actions.  
  
Kaiba lowered his shoulders in defeat, scowled at Yami, than pushed past him.  
  
And again, time seemed to stop for Yami, as he looked at Seto Kaiba's retreating form, looking back murderously at him. Again he saw Kaiba in a haze... if only his collar didn't cover up some of his face....  
  
Yami shook out of his trance and went back to his search for food.  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba sat behind the front desk, thinking. 'It happened again... Yami stared at me like that again.... what is he trying to do? Is he trying to psyche me out or something? Trying to get inside my head? Maybe he can do that... being a Yami and all...'  
  
Kaiba put a hand to his chin, contemplating just what it is wrong with Yami. "Maybe he's sick." He muttered to himself, before thinking; "Nah, I don't think Yamis get sick."  
  
Sighing, Kaiba looked at his watch. It was 8:24. Quirking an eyebrow, he fiddled with the little button on the side, and it made a few beeps. He smiled faintly, and watched the little numbers start counting down. "48 hours.... and counting." He mumbled, still watching the little numbers as they moved excruciatingly slow.  
  
*****  
  
Yami slammed the storage closet door closed. All that was there was a bunch of computer paper, pencils, paperclips and such, no sign of food whatsoever. Yami growled in frustration, and sat on top of a water fountain to think. He crossed his legs, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
'What has been going on... why does this happen every time I look at Kaiba? He is my ruthless nemesis, with apparently no heart... so why does this happen? I hate him for what he has done to me and my friends. I know deep inside he may have a caring heart, especially for his brother, but...' Yami shook his head from the thought. He should be looking for food, another phone possibly, not thinking about Kaiba. 'Wait, I was just thinking about Kaiba?'  
  
He grumbled and got up, going to tell Kaiba that there was no sign of food. As he jumped down, he noticed that he had gotten the bottom of his pants wet from sitting there. Rolling his eyes in humiliation, he strode towards the front desk where Seto Kaiba sat.  
  
"Kaiba, there is no food anywhere." Yami said once he got in front of the desk.  
  
Kaiba's eyes darted toward Yami. "I thought I told you not to talk to me unless I say so."  
  
"You're the one that told me to go find food, I was merely reporting." Yami's voice stayed calm.  
  
"We'll make due without it. As long as we have water, we'll be fine." Kaiba let a low growl escape his throat, irritated. They would definitely make it without food, but not eating would zap they're strength indefinitely.  
  
They both stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Yami with his hazy glare, locked on Kaiba. Kaiba let his eyes travel down to the desk, shifting uncomfortably. Once Yami was out of his trance, he placed his hands on the desk and looked down at his hands, then back up, looking Kaiba straight in the eye.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" 


	4. Denial / Have Some Heart

Chapter: 4  
  
Denial / Have Some Heart  
  
Kaiba gave no answer, only folding his arms and looking away.  
  
"... I don't know." He mumbled after a few seconds, still averting his gaze from the infamous Yami. Then he realized Yami was leaning over to him, locking his eyes on his face.  
  
"What did I tell you about getting within three feet of me?!" Kaiba shouted, banging his fist on the arm of his chair. He snarled at Yami, making him back away from the desk in surprise. Yami regained his composure and folded his arms again, walking into the children's section of the library.  
  
*****  
  
Yami sat down on top of one of the large circular gray tables that were all around the large room. He sat Indian-style, and focused his gaze on his blue-booted feet.  
  
'It happened again! It happened when I looked at Kaiba... What is making this happen? This has never occurred any of the other times I've looked at Seto before this... Wait - Seto? Since when do I call him Seto? Since I've become... attached? No! I could never become attached to... him... Do I have... feelings for Kaiba? Ugh, no! This is utterly ridiculous! Why do I even think about it? Maybe because... is it true?'  
  
Yami slammed both fists in denial onto the table. "It's... not true." He whispered to himself. And he tried his very hardest to make himself believe that.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was making accusations for his feelings on his own.  
  
Kaiba hadn't left that desk pretty much since they realized they were locked in. Something about that desk made him feel safe, knowing that there was a barrier, the desk, between him and Yami at all times. He was kind of nervous now around Yami, because of the way he had been acting.  
  
'I don't understand.. it doesn't look like he's sick, and Yami wouldn't try to toy with my mind in any way, let alone try to hurt me.' Kaiba put a hand to his chin. 'But, what is it that he has to stare at me like that? Is it because... he has some other feelings for me? No Kaiba, what are you thinking? That's impossible! Wait - where did that subject come from? Unless.. do.. I... have some other feelings for Yami? No, I don't think so.' Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the desk as if it were insulting him.  
  
"No, that's impossible." Kaiba merely shut his eyes to rest and clear his head, but he didn't realize how tired he actually was. Before long, he had drifted into a light peaceful slumber.  
  
Yami lay back on the round table, putting his arms behind his head. He decided to give this more thought if something serious occurred. He closed his eyes, and fell into a dream world such as Kaiba's for the night.  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba awoke the next morning, realizing he had fallen asleep in the not-so- comfortable chair. He stood up and stretched, not to forget cracking his back that hurt from sleeping in the position. Strangely, the first thing that came to his mind was Yami. He thought nothing of it, and looked left and right to see where his fellow prisoner had gone.  
  
Weirdly enough, Kaiba spotted Yami standing with his arms folded behind his back, looking out of a window into the sunlight. 'I wonder how long *hes* been awake?' Kaiba wondered, inching closer to Yami.  
  
Yami, sensing Kaiba approaching, turned his head slightly to see him at the corner of his eye. "I thought you didn't want to come within three feet of me?"  
  
Kaiba stopped in his tracks then. His face blushed to a deep crimson; he had been caught breaking one of his own rules. His teeth clenched. 'How *dare* he make fun of me? I am Seto Kaiba! Nobody makes fun of me!' "How dare you make fun of me!" Kaiba yelled out, obviously mad that he had humiliated himself.  
  
Yami turned around fully to face him. "Have some heart Kaiba! You don't have to be angry at everything! Can't you laugh at your own mistakes?"  
  
Kaiba's sneer faded away. His face returned to normal. 'I'm angry at everything? Keh, what does he know?' "I'm not angry." He said, folding arms as if he was insecure.  
  
"You are ALWAYS angry." Yami stated, poking a finger at his chest, trying to loosen him up a little. Even though he knew it probably wouldn't work and Kaiba would just storm away annoyed, he had to give it a try. After all, he'd have to spend another two days in here with him, so why not give it a shot?  
  
"Don't touch me." He said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"I'll make you a bet." Yami stated, a smirk forming on his face. "If I do, let's say, three things, and you don't get angry, you win. But if you do get angry, then I win. What do you say?" Yami eagerly awaited Kaiba's answer.  
  
"I'm in no mood to play your games."  
  
"Ha! You ARE angry!"  
  
"No I'm not! Fine, I'll play you're stupid game!" He yelled into Yami's face, ready for a challenge. 'I must not lose this game! If I lose this, I will be a failure! He may have beaten me at Duel Monsters, but he won't beat me at this!'  
  
Yami had to think of something simple yet annoying that would get Kaiba mad. "Alright Kaiba, but if I win, you have to let me talk to you freely and come near you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal! I will win!" Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Don't I get to bet something?"  
  
"Uh uh Kaiba, my game, my rules."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"And remember, you can't get angry." Yami said, stalling to try and think of something.  
  
"Fine! Now let's just get on with it!" 


	5. Let the Games Begin

Chapter: 5  
  
Let the Games Begin  
  
Yami thought of something simple, yet I would *definitely* make him angry. He would slap Kaiba in the face. That would be sure to anger him! "Okay, Kaiba you ready?"  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms. "Yes."  
  
Yami hesitated, but drew his hand back and smacked Kaiba right across the face with all his might.  
  
Kaiba just stood wide eyed, and touched a finger to the cheek that was hit. It was red, and it hurt, but he could not get angry. 'I will not get mad. I will not get mad. I will not get mad.' Kaiba continued that mantra in his head, and he simply looked back up at Yami, tiny tears forming in his eyes from the pain.  
  
"Well, that's one." Yami said, a little surprised. He put a hand to his chin, trying to think of something else.  
  
"Do I win if you can't think of anything?" Kaiba said, growing impatient.  
  
"No, I've thought of something." Yami said and smirked, and ripped a large piece of fabric out of Kaiba's cloak.  
  
His eyes widened. 'THAT WAS MY FAVORITE COAT! ITS ONE OF A KIND!' Kaiba tried his hardest to resist yelling that into Yami's face. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' Kaiba's expression relaxed a little just then, and he squeezed his arms for support. "I can always get that tailored." He said to Yami calmly, not showing one sign of being angry.  
  
Yami was dumbstruck. 'I was sure that would anger him! Oh well, I've got one more chance, and I have to make *sure* that this will make him mad.' Yami thought long and hard, and Kaiba started to tap his fingers on his arms.  
  
Yami lifted his eyes to see Kaiba waiting impatiently. His eyes examined his perfect, flawless face, his deep blue eyes, his forever frowning expression...  
  
With those thoughts in his head, Yami's subconscious took over. Without so much as thinking what he was doing, he leaned over and grabbed Kaiba's shoulders tightly, landing a kiss on his lips.  
  
A fire blazed through Yami, a fire of craving. He pressed harder onto Kaiba's lips, leaning Kaiba back slightly and enjoying the warm taste of his mouth. His hands gripped Kaiba's shoulders tighter, as if he thought he would run away. Yami started shaking, savoring the pleasant flavor that was Seto Kaiba.  
  
And Seto just stood there, eyes open in shock, hands still crossed against his chest tightly. His eyes narrowed and he pulled away, shoving Yami away onto the floor. "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs, so loud that Yami thought that the bank across the street could have heard him.  
  
Kaiba used his sleeve and frantically wiped his mouth, panting and fuming, eyes wide. Then the unexpected happened, Yami started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You got angry! That means I won!"  
  
"What?! That was part of your friggin game?!"  
  
"Of course! Now you remember our deal Kaiba, this means that I can come near you and talk to you whenever I want." Yami smirked and leant on his elbows while on the ground.  
  
Kaiba bared his teeth, wiped his mouth once more and spat, and walked right passed Yami, stepping over him. Yami turned to see him walk into the Adults section, and sit down on top of one of the beautiful brown oak tables, facing away from him. Yami was surprised he didn't sit at the front desk, but shrugged. Getting up from the floor he went to go to the bathroom, giving Kaiba one last glance.  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?!" Yami asked himself as he got into the bathroom, leaning his hands on the sink. He stared in shock down at the drain, replaying the events that had just happened in his head. He clutched the sink in horror so hard that he almost crushed the porcelain with his pharaoh strength.  
  
"What did I just do?" He whispered. "I just... *kissed*... Seto Kaiba. My enemy, my rival. The person that had caused me and my friends so much hardship. And I.. I kissed him? How could I do it?" '...Was it... really supposed to be part of the game? Did I *want* it to be?'  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba sat at one of the oak tables thinking and mildly shaking. "What -what -what..." He muttered over and over, realizing what *exactly* had happened. He relaxed then remembered one specific part. 'What?! That was part of your friggin game?! .... Of course!...' Kaiba let out a breath. "That was a .. *game* to him? Toying with my emotions like that? Sure, I agreed to play his ridiculous game, but I never gave him permission to do something that serious and make me think -"  
  
"Make you think what, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba spun his head around to see that Yami was standing behind him on the other side of the table . "Just because that game gave you the right to talk to me that doesn't mean it gave you the right to sneak up on me." Kaiba said, turning back around to look at the bookshelves.  
  
"But you didn't answer my question? What did someone make you think?"  
  
"And it ALSO doesn't give you the right to snoop around in my private life!" Kaiba snapped in the bookshelf's direction.  
  
Yami realized that it was true. He really couldn't force Kaiba to do anything. Turning around, he was going to walk away, when he could have sworn her heard Kaiba's faint sobbing coming from behind him. Yami turned around with furrowed eyebrows, looking back towards Kaiba. 


	6. So Soft

Chapter: 6  
  
So Soft  
  
  
  
Yami frowned, stretching a hand outward towards Kaiba. "Kaiba, are you-"  
  
"I'm FINE! Get AWAY from me!" Kaiba screamed, swatting an arm over at Yami. Kaiba's back continued to shake, and Yami could *definitely* hear the faint sobs that were coming from Kaiba, although it was obvious that he was trying to muffle them for his pride's sake.  
  
"Kaiba.... are you sure you're aright?"  
  
"Just... go away. Leave me alone." Kaiba mumbled softly, clutching his arms with his hands.  
  
"But Kaiba, if there's anyway I can help, I want to." Yami said softly, soothingly, using his outstretched hand to touch Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
Kaiba immediately jerked away, jumping off of the table and covering his red, swollen face with his sleeve. He still faced the bookshelves, but he didn't want to give Yami any chance to see his soft side - even though he already had. Even so, he didn't want to reveal how broken he really was by showing his face. He cursed Yami, and he hated him now. Yami broke him be telling him that there was no feeling behind the kiss, no emotions, that it was all part of a stupid game. That he didn't feel compelled to kiss Kaiba at all without the game as a clever mask. And Kaiba felt used. He felt as if his emotions were nothing more than a play thing.  
  
"Get away from me Yami." Kaiba said coldly, shaking and his knees buckling as he strained to hold himself up, trying not to fall in front of his enemy.  
  
'But Kaiba, if it's something that I -"  
  
"GO!!" Kaiba screamed, no longer being able to hold himself up and falling to knees. He gave way, the barrier broke, and tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. His cries were strong, his breath raspy, and his hands were held to his face, wet and sticky with tears.  
  
Yami got the point, and turned on his heel and left, going back to the Children's section.  
  
*****  
  
Yami couldn't sleep. He lay back on the oval table with his arms behind his head, listening to the sobs that he was able to make out from Kaiba. Kaiba was still in the other part of the library, who knows where he wandered from before. It was after 10:00, and Kaiba hadn't ceased his tears since their encounter before. Yami had absolutely no idea why he was acting like this, he didn't know if it was *him* who made Kaiba upset, but every chance Yami got Kaiba told him to go away. What was e supposed to do? Sit back and listen? He could be like that for a while, if he was that upset.  
  
'This isn't like Kaiba. He's changed, somehow.' Yami thought to himself, thinking about what it could be.  
  
*****  
  
Yami looked at his watch. It was past 11:00 and he could still hear Kaiba. "I can't take it anymore." He whispered to himself, getting up from the table. If he heard any more of Kaiba's crying, he was going to explode from frustration.  
  
Yami had found the light switch before, and he turned the lights on only dimly, as not to startle Kaiba. He crossed in front of the front desk and spotted Seto, sitting where he had been before, on top of the table. Yami walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing Kaiba to turn his head.  
  
A frown creased Yami's mouth that second when he saw Kaiba's face, red and puffy, his eyes bloodshot. He looked down at Kaiba's hands and saw that they were soaked, which wasn't good.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm trying to get some sleep." Yami said, trying not to sound like he was giving another attempt to help, even though he really was.  
  
Kaiba made no response and just continued to shed tears, his shoulders moving and his body shaking.  
  
"Kaiba, I can't sleep with you making all of this noise!" Yami said, putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. But to his surprise, Kaiba turned around voluntarily.  
  
Kaiba's eyes were wide, and he took Yami by his collar and slammed him down onto the table. Kaiba leaned in close to Yami with his hand still gripping his collar, gritting his teeth. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! Is that so much to ask! Or what, since you won that stupid game you're never going to leave me alone now? Is that it?! Or is it you want to make me feel more pain?!" Kaiba's eyes welled up with more tears.  
  
Yami was dumbstruck. "Pain? What...?"  
  
A tear from Kaiba's eye fell upon Yami's face. The small droplet stayed on his high cheekbone, with Yami making no move to get rid of it, his hands currently occupied by gripping the table, afraid Kaiba was going to kill him.  
  
Kaiba took his right hand, which was free, and brought it up to Yami's face. He cupped the side of Yami's face, and gently, used his thumb to wipe the stray tear away.  
  
And his hand stayed there, on the left side of Yami's face, with Yami wide- eyed and staring back up at Kaiba, whose face was but only inches from his, Kaiba's hand still clasped tightly to his shirt, although his hand was shaking. Kaiba used his thumb to caress the high, defined cheek of his captor, feeling the warmth and smoothness of the skin there. So soft.  
  
And Kaiba got on top of Yami, regaining his composure. "I want you to leave me alone, and I don't care if you won that game. You hurt me Yami, it was you, and I never want to see your face again." 'Yes I do.' "I want you to die." 'No, I don't. Don't leave!'  
  
Yami shifted uncomfortably. He could feel Kaiba trembling on top of him, their bodies pressed almost flush if Kaiba hadn't been on his knees. But still Yami could feel Kaiba shaking violently, and his breaths were loud and deep.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mountain Blue: Okay, *squirms* it was uber-hard to write this chapter. I knew what I was going to write, just getting there was the hard part. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying my fic so far, and I hope you enjoyed the little kiss they shared as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_~ But anyway, it took me a while to write this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. o_o *looks over chapter 7* But I think you'll like the next one even more! :D Ja everyone! And remember - reviews are good! (And yeah, I know the chapter title is lame. So sue me, I was out of ideas! _x) 


	7. Uncertainty

Chapter: 7  
  
Uncertainty  
  
  
  
Seto's eyes widened, his fingers ceasing to move on Yami's cheek. "Don't call me Seto. Seto is what my friends call me. It's a friendship name. And I have no.friends." Kaiba said coldly, running his finger up the top of Yami's ear.  
  
"But - we're your friends." Yami said softly, almost terrified.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Uh... Joey, Tristan, Téa and me. Or at least - we would like to be."  
  
"I.have.no.friends." Kaiba said voicelessly, digging his nails into Yami's cheek, making Yami hiss his indrawn breath. Kaiba's eyes clouded over with even more tears.  
  
It was then that Yami realized just what he had done. A gasp escaped his throat, and his eyes widened slightly. He released his grip on the table, but his breathing began to quicken and he didn't know what to do. Instead, he just stared into Kaiba's foggy eyes, wondering how in the world he could have become this upset.  
  
"How could you do this to me Yami... and you are the ones who call me unfeeling and cold! You call me the bad guy, but here you are, the almighty King of Games, making the great Seto Kaiba snivel like a baby. You are the heartless one Yami, the one who hurts others, not me. I have done nothing to you, in fact I asked you to stay *away* from me, but yet you insist on torturing me every second. And what do you expect me to do? Instantly join your side and become part of your group with the rest of those losers? What do you want me to do?! Tell me!" Kaiba said those words with such agony in his voice. He spoke between sobs, and his voice, although he tried, couldn't be raised above a whisper.  
  
Yami stammered, trying to form words, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"A kiss has the power to bind souls for eternity, Yami. You can't just throw away things like that on a game."  
  
Yami sighed. Kaiba was right. He shouldn't have done it. Although... Yami didn't know if it really *was* for the game. Were there some sort of feelings behind it?  
  
"So tell me, Yami, was that kiss for the bet?"  
  
Yami hesitated. On one hand, he could tell what he felt in his heart, and probably get punched in the gut. On the other hand, he could say it was for the game, and probably get punched in the gut. He chose the option he thought would have the least impact.  
  
"Yes Kaiba, it was part of the bet." Yami said in a monotone voice.  
  
Kaiba's heart stopped.  
  
His body started shaking more than it was. He let his knees give way, holding himself above Yami by arms. Again, his body was almost flush against Yami's, if it wasn't for his arms. Yami gripped the table again, and he knew he had made the wrong choice.  
  
Kaiba's eyes clinched shut, a line of tears forming where they met. A tear rolled down his nose and dripped, and Yami sensed it fall on him, because it fell in a most tender spot.  
  
His lips.  
  
Kaiba hadn't realized it, but opened his eyes and saw the tear. He lifted one knee to hold him up, and once again brought his hand to Yami's flawless features. Slowly, hand trembling, he touched his fingertips very gently against Yami's lips. Kaiba let out a breath which was felt by Yami, making his eyelids close slightly. Kaiba used his fingertip to brush the tear, which had landed in the middle of his lips, away. In a slow movement, he dragged his finger lightly across Yami's lips, making the droplet disappear. Even though the tear was gone, Kaiba again raised his fingers to Yami's lips, placing them softy on top.  
  
Seto made tiny pressing motions with his fingers, causing Yami to part his lips ever so slightly. He emitted a faint squeak, which Kaiba didn't seem to hear. Kaiba sniffled, tracing under his bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
Kaiba shifted his eyes slightly, looking at the tiny bruises his nails left earlier. He didn't bother to lift his hand, brushing it across Yami's skin to touch the bruises. Along with black and blue marks, little veins were visible there, along with tiny red spots. This made Yami wince under his touch, his eyes squeezing closed then opening them.  
  
"I.... I'm sorry, Yami." Kaiba said, lowering his head.  
  
"No." Yami answered sternly, causing Kaiba to look back at him. "It was... my fault. I'm sorry. He moved his head a little, leaning into Kaiba's touch.  
  
Kaiba let out another long breath. He let go of his death grip on Yami's coat, and put that arm over his head, supporting him.  
  
Kaiba leaned in, his nose brushing against Yami's.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Kaiba said with a smirk, leaning so his nose pressed against his cheek. "I'm practicing my push ups."  
  
Yami's mouth turned up slightly, his eyelids easing closed. Kaiba let out one more breath, dragging the hot air over Yami's skin, causing him to shiver. He stopped at Yami's mouth, pressing against his lips in a bruising but tender kiss.  
  
Yami couldn't move; suddenly he'd forgotten how to. His shoulders relaxed, and he let his eyes close fully.  
  
Kaiba sucked on his mouth, tongue sliding across Yami's lips. He let his knee go, finally feeling his body flush against Yami's. Yami opened his mouth to Kaiba, feeling his cheeks turn bright red.  
  
Yami's hands snaked up Kaiba's back, gripping Kaiba's coat tightly as if he would just get up and walk away any second.  
  
Kaiba broke the kiss, turning that long bruising one into shorter, more passionate ones. "Don't... tear.... my... coat... apart." He said between kisses, savoring the sweet taste of his captor. Kaiba started kissing ravishly, hungrily. They were sloppy and moist, becoming more desperate. Yami was having a hard time keeping up his pace. Kaiba practically swallowed Yami's mouth, a low growl escaping his throat with each burning kiss. He shoved his tongue down Yami's throat, and Yami went wide eyed, thinking Kaiba was trying to kill him.  
  
And then, Yami decided he would kiss back. He felt Kaiba's pain gone, and he knew... he had made the right choice.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Mountain Blue: So? Was I right? Did you like this chapter better than the last one? I truly loved writing it. ^_^ So, think I went to fast? Too slow? Boring? Exciting? Descriptive? Reviews are good, even e-mails if ya got the time! Whelp *puts on glasses* gotta get writing on the next chapter! Ja ne, everyone. 


	8. Escape

Chapter: 8  
  
Escape  
  
  
  
Kaiba stopped suddenly. What was he doing? 'Here I am, alone, on a table, on top of Yami, kissing him. When did this...?'  
  
Yami lay there, half open mouth, red flushed cheeks, panting heavily. And he couldn't help but wonder... 'why did he stop?' And then he realized he was digging his nails into Kaiba's back, probably poking holes in his most prized jacket.  
  
Kaiba looked into Yami's eyes, studying them hard. With one quick movement he pushed himself off of Yami, picking him up by the collar once again and throwing him onto the floor. "You....! You're doing it again! Toying with my mind!" Kaiba's held his head as if he was in pain, and knelt down on the table, terribly confused by what had just happened.  
  
Yami put a hand to his back, supporting himself as he sat up, in a bit of pain from the impact. "Toying? You were the one who started it! You - you... pounced on me!"  
  
Kaiba glared daggers at Yami. "And you responded!" Kaiba clutched his head again, silent tears falling again, and he lay down on the table. He wrapped his hands around him, his eyes seemingly glued open.  
  
Yami got up and looked at Kaiba with utter confusion. 'Okay, one minute he makes all of these moves on me, and then the next minute he goes hysterical.' Yami put a hand to his head. 'Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that guy's head.'  
  
"Goes on in whose head, Yami?"  
  
Yami's widened. 'Yugi, is that you?' Yami felt relieved to hear his young Aibou's happy, cheery voice.  
  
"Yeah! What's going on, where are you?"  
  
'I uh - I got held up somewhere. How can you talk to me?'  
  
"I'm feeling much better, and now that my head is clear I can make a good connection with you. I woke up to find Téa next to me, and she said you went to the library and said you'd be right back. Are you at the library, Yami?"  
  
'Yes little one, I'm stuck at the library, locked in. With Kaiba.'  
  
"Kaiba?! Oh man, that must be horrible to put up with!"  
  
'It's not that bad.' Yami smirked.  
  
"Well, when will you be back?"  
  
'I won't be able to return until Monday.' Yami thought a second, then his eyes sparkled with hope. 'That is, unless you want to help me get home sooner.'  
  
"Of course, what can I do?"  
  
'Well, since you're all better, I can return to my spirit room through teleportation.'  
  
"Oh yeah! That's great! So, do you want to come back now?"  
  
'In a second little one. Hold on a moment.'  
  
Yami walked up to Kaiba, who was lying on the table, and he had fallen asleep. Yami shook him gently trying to wake him up. Kaiba rolled over, creaking his eyes open to see Yami standing in front of him. "What do you want." Kaiba glowered, obviously mad - or maybe even frightened.  
  
"I'm leaving." Yami simply responded.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow and sat up. "And just how are you going to do that?" Kaiba said sarcastically, not even thinking that Yami could return though the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.  
  
"I can return by teleportation, through the Millennium Puzzle, and back to my spirit room. So, I bid you farewell, Seto Kaiba, and I'm sorry that you have to wait until Monday." Yami took a moment to glance over that the clock at that moment. It was 2 am and he was tired.  
  
Kaiba was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that he had *actually* found a way out of here. Without him. I mean sure, that stunt that Yami pulled about the bet was a little bit out of character, but he never expected Yami to abandon somebody. Someone who needed him, no less. Kaiba hated to admit it, but he needed Yami. A lot.  
  
Yami turned his back to Kaiba to leave. "Goodbye."  
  
Kaiba's eyes bulged. It was really happening. Yami was leaving him. Leaving *us*. What did he expect him to do? Then it hit him. He was so cold and unnerving, and Yami was kind. They weren't alike. Kaiba only cared for himself, Mokuba, and winning. Yami had all of his friends to fall back on, and so many things to live for. It was times like this that made Kaiba want to kill himself. Times when he found he wasn't wanted, even though he already somewhat knew this. But he refused to cry again, refused it. Yami had put too much burden on him, and he was just going to let him go and forget about him.  
  
Forget about Yami.  
  
Yami stood in the front corridor with his eyes closed. 'Ok, this is it. I'm leaving now. Leaving Kaiba. ...Kaiba.'  
  
"Ready Yami?"  
  
Yami gave one last glance at Kaiba. I hate to leave you, but.... No. I must go. 'I'm... ready, my Aibou.'  
  
He was stuck alone. In a library. With Kaiba. Of course he wanted to get out, didn't he? I mean, being alone with a person like Kaiba was torture, wasn't it? Being ordered around and yelled at, but at the same time feeling happy.  
  
Yami shook his head from the thought. 'Yugi, now!'  
  
*****  
  
Téa took a step back as Yugi instructed. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on the Millennium Puzzle. Suddenly he was surrounded by a bright white light, and his clothes and air wavered upward. "YU-GI-OH!!!!!" Yugi shouted, giving his best effort to bring his Yami back home.  
  
*****  
  
Yami stood, sweat beading on his forehead. He felt the light consume him, and he clenched his fists. He was going home, finally.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mountain Blue: Gotta love those cliffhangers dontcha! Well, wait till you see what I have in store for you for the *next* chapter! And remember, reviews-are-good! E-mails too! ^_~ 


	9. Hysteria

Mountain Blue: Okay, now I've had a lot of debates with myself whether or not I should make this into a lemon. I've decided not to, gomen! But I myself think I'm going a little too fast with this, or at least it seems like it, so I think I'm going to ease down on such a strong romance. That's why I'm kind of not happy with how the end of chapter 7 is, so I'm gonna ease up a little. I'm trying to get out of the habit of making the plot go too fast, but it's kind of hard. So sorry, no lemon, but I'm still thinking about making a sequel. I've got some ideas but that's still a major MAYBE. And I don't even know if you *want* me to make a sequel. If you want me to give you a description of what I might make the sequel like, e-mail me. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Hysteria  
  
  
  
Yami clenched his eyes shut, and just before he was transported out, one image flashed into his mind: Seto.  
  
'STOP! Stop now!' Yami mentally screamed to Yugi, and instantly the light was gone.  
  
"What's wrong Yami? Are you okay?!"  
  
Yami opened his eyes and unclenched his fists, sighing. 'I'm fine Yugi, but... I can't leave just yet.' Another image of Kaiba flashed into his mind. That's why he couldn't leave here... he couldn't leave Kaiba. He couldn't walk away. He had to stay with him.  
  
"I'm going to try again."  
  
'No! Yugi, I can't go back yet.'  
  
"But... why?"  
  
'I have some things to take care of first. See you on Monday.'  
  
With that said, Yami closed off the direct connection between the two. Not that he didn't love Yugi like his brother, but since he had gotten over his sickness and was okay now - there were some other things to take care of. Yami looked at Kaiba's shocked form and bit his lip. What was he going to say now? Yami snapped his fingers when he found and idea. 'I know!'  
  
Kaiba backed way when he saw Yami coming towards him. "I thought you were leaving?" To Yami's great surprise, Kaiba's voice was soft and concerned. It wasn't hostile, but child-like.  
  
"I couldn't return. Yugi collapsed weakly onto his bed just before it could happen. I guess he wasn't as well as he thought.  
  
Kaiba moved so he was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the table, facing Yami. "That's not the real reason, is it?" Yami winced. Kaiba was good, really good.  
  
Yami focused his eyes on his feet. "No, no its not actually."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"I..." Yami hesitated. "I didn't want to leave you... alone." Yami added that last word uncertainly.  
  
I can handle myself." Kaiba sounded so sad, Yami felt.... a pain in his heart. It was him who made Kaiba sad. Him and his stupid feelings. Maybe he just had to get them out. Maybe that would make things better? But nevertheless, Yami was confused. Very confused.  
  
"So... what do we do now?" Kaiba sounded tired, and those words were followed by a long yawn.  
  
'I don't know what to do now.' Kaiba said in his head. 'I mean, I have these feelings for him... I have feelings? Yes, I can't deny it anymore, it's definitely... something. Love, maybe? But is it really that strong? ....yes, it is that strong. I've loved Yami for a long time. So long, I can't remember when it started. I've been hiding it... and maybe its for the best. Yes, I don't think this should go any further at all.'  
  
Yami, inside his head, was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
*****  
  
"Yugi, why isn't Yami back?" Téa said worriedly, wondering why after all that effort Yami was still not with them.  
  
"I don't know. He told me he had something to take care of before he came back here." Yugi looked confusingly at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.  
  
"I wonder what it was?" Téa said, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
*****  
  
Kaiba yawned again and lay down on the table to go to sleep. Yami agreed and he was tired too, It was after 2 in the morning and they hadn't gotten any sleep yet. But they still wondered as to what they should say to each other. Neither of them had the guts to say they had feelings for the other.  
  
Kaiba looked at the bookcase that was right in front of him. He had the sudden urge to get up, turn around and ravish Yami right then and there, but he couldn't.  
  
Even though he desperately wanted to.  
  
Yami frowned and turned away from Kaiba's back. He walked slowly, and rather reluctantly, back to his own designated table and lie down on it. He could have sworn he just lay there for hours without closing his eyes or even blinking, but when he looked at the clock over his shoulder it seems only five minutes had passed. Yami couldn't take it anymore, he had to get it off his chest or he would explode.  
  
Kaiba, too, lay awake unable to sleep. He couldn't help but wonder why Yami would take staying with him over leaving. Yami was certainly a strange person, but he was Seto Kaiba, so who was he to talk.  
  
Yami sat up. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly. "I love you Seto Kaiba!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Mountain Blue: Another cliffhanger. I'm so evil. ^_^  
  
Yami Bakura: You're such an ass.  
  
Deiji: Yes, you are.  
  
Yuka: Shut up, both of you!  
  
MB: Ok minna, you know Yami Bakura, he's my official muse and sex slave. ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: Hmph...  
  
MB: You know you love it.  
  
Y. Bakura: Do not! *blushes*  
  
MB: This Deiji, my other muse, and Yuka, my Yami.  
  
Deiji: This story sucks.  
  
MB: Shut up Deiji.  
  
Yuka: This story is great!  
  
Y. Bakura: Why the hell is Deiji you muse if he's an asshole?  
  
Deiji: I'm not an asshole.  
  
Y. Bakura. You are so!  
  
Y. Bakura & Deiji: *growl, roar*  
  
MB: *sweatdrop.*  
  
Yuka: Get out of the way, Aibou! They're gonna fight!  
  
MB: Well *ahem* anyway, sorry about the extensive authors notes. Enjoy the rest of the fic! 


	10. Sweet Confessions

Chapter: 10  
  
Sweet Confessions  
  
  
  
Seto's ears pricked up and his eyes bulged. 'Did I just hear what I think I heard? No, it was nothing. Just go to sleep Kaiba.' With that thought, he shut his eyes.  
  
Yami again cried out in his frustration. "I love you Seto! Do you hear me?! I love you!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes snapped open. 'Yeah, I heard it. That was definitely something. But, could it really be? Yami felt the same way as me? That same way I've felt for who knows *how* long? Oh gods, I hope so. I really really hope so.' Getting up, Kaiba slowly and steadily made his way over to the disturbed smaller boy, seeing him trembling. He put a hand on his shoulder, causing Yami to look up into Kaiba's frowning face and hopeful eyes.  
  
Without warning, and with Yami's emotions running wild, Yami dove into Kaiba's arms, wrapping his own arms around Kaiba's waist. And Yami just cried and cried, his eyes raining onto Seto's shirt and making one spot considerably darker from the moisture.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He'd never been hugged like that before except from Mokuba. But now, almost instinctively, Kaiba wrapped his own arms around Yami, caressing his back.  
  
"Did you really mean that?" Kaiba said muffled into the smaller boy's shoulder.  
  
But there was no answer. He only squeezed Kaiba tighter, not wanting to let go. His cries were depressing, and his pent up frustration finally got the best of him. Kaiba did his best to comfort the boy, stroking his back lightly. Yami's body jerked violently with each sob, and Kaiba didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell him how he felt... he just couldn't... But he thought now was the best time, because he knew why Yami was crying. He was crying because he thought he couldn't have him. Because he thought Kaiba didn't love him back. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Kaiba took a deep breath, and hugged Yami's body to him tightly.  
  
"Don't cry. Please don't." Yami's own crying was making Seto's own tears fall once again.  
  
"But -"  
  
"There's no need to cry."  
  
"But, Seto... I feel like I've lost something, something I never even had." And then Yami realized he was confessing his feeling right into Kaiba's face. It felt so... right.  
  
"You haven't lost anything Yami. In fact you've gained something... my love."  
  
Yami's eyes ceased to cry. Kaiba just sounded so prophetic. And he figured out... Kaiba was confessing his love as well. Yami's shoulders relaxed and he smiled into Kaiba's chest, realizing how warm and comfortable he was at that moment. Bliss, thy name is Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Aishiteru, Yami. I always have, and I always will."  
  
Yami lifted his head up to look at Seto. His eyes were watery, yet he had the biggest of smiles on his face. Kaiba smiling - now that was a sight nobody had ever seen. And it was something that Yami hoped to see more of. Kaiba stroked the side of Yami's tender face. He leaned in, and pressed his lips softly to his. It was their first real kiss of love. There were games, and there was lust, but this kiss... it was so pure. It was so sweet and chaste that they were both surprised.  
  
When they pulled apart, they bobbed noses with each other. "Aishiteru mo, Seto. My Seto."  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "*Your* Seto? Ok, then how about I call you, koibito?"  
  
Yami sweatdropped. "Koibito?! But we haven't even had -"  
  
Kaiba interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "There's a first time for everything." He said seductively, kissing his soon-to-be-koi again, with more passion. Yami slowly slid off Kaiba's jacket and flung it off to the side, and then started working on unbuttoning his shirt with their lips still entangled.  
  
'Hm', Kaiba thought, 'We might want to sterilize the table after this...'  
  
*****  
  
The next morning seemed to come faster than usual. Sundays were usually slow on both of their parts, Kaiba because it was the one day he had off of work, and Yami because he didn't have to go to school with Yugi. Nevertheless, they both woke up later then they usually would have.  
  
Seto opened his eyes, the whole world being seen in a giant blur. Yami's eyes creaked open not a moment after him, and as soon as Seto laid eyes on him he started laughing.  
  
Yami blinked a few times. "What's so funny?"  
  
Seto stopped laughing for a brief moment. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"  
  
"Not anymore." Yami said, grinning evilly.  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "I mean, you were as of before last night, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I could tell by the way you -"  
  
"Stop making fun of me!" Yami said blushing a deep crimson, and giving Seto a playful shove.  
  
That caused Kaiba to burst out laughing and roll over onto his side away from Yami, who's clothes were scattered somewhere around the table, as were Kaiba's. Yami frowned and pulled Seto's bare body back up against his own.  
  
Kaiba froze. "What's the matter?" He said, turning to his new koi.  
  
"Nothing. I was just... cold."  
  
With that, Kaiba smiled, and pulled his lover close to him. He pulled The smaller boy's chin up and kissed him gently, before embracing for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I'm sure all of you are tired of all the author's notes, but there's something I have to say.  
  
I want to thank everyone right here. I have great news for everyone (well, me at least). A woman from Japan e-mailed me and wants to put this fic, '48 Hours and Counting', in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese magazine in circulation. Now this magazine is only in Japan and she asked my permission to translate it and put it in, it is an official fanfiction magazine. Now I don't know if this excites any of you, but to me it was an extreme honor on my part. Because of this news, and all of your encouragement, I am happy to continue this fic to the very end. Whelp, chapter 11 is on its way! Thank you and I love you all! 


	11. New Beginnings

Chapter: 11  
  
New Beginnings  
  
  
  
When they woke up yet again, it was well within the day. They were fully refreshed around noon, along with the happiest they've ever been in their entire lives.  
  
"Hey Seto." Yami said. They were both sitting on the edge of the table, Seto's arm around his waist.  
  
"Hm?" He said, playfully nudging his shoulder with his nose.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"It's Sunday. Sunday afternoon." He answered, resting his head in the crook of Yami's shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired of staying here. What do you say about leaving here a tad it early?" Yami said, a devious grin appearing on his face. He put his arm around Seto's hip.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
Yami eyed the window. "Let's break out."  
  
Kaiba shot up, staring Yami in the face like he had two heads. "But aren't you the one who told me we shouldn't do that in the first place?" Kaiba was terribly confused. Yami had strongly forbid against doing that before, so what changed his mind now?  
  
Yami gave Seto a peck on the nose. "Well, now I wanna get out."  
  
He got up, relieving himself from Seto's grip. He sauntered over to the window, running his slender hands over it's framework. In order not to hurt his hand, Yami picked up a chair, and gracelessly threw it at the window. He crouched and covered his head, feeling large pieces of glass falling on top of him. Seto immediately ran over to his koi, bending down and inspecting him to make sure there were no cuts.  
  
When he felt Seto's hands on him, Yami simply looked up and grinned, before grabbing Seto's wrist and jumping out the newly made hole with his lover in tow.  
  
*****  
  
They ran for a good five minutes until they were next-door, inside the park, and within the woods a good few meters. Panting, they stopped beneath a tree, Seto collapsing onto the ground. "Hey, ya know what I just noticed?" He said in between gasps for breath.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There wasn't even an alarm."  
  
There was a few seconds pause, before the two boys broke out in laughter. Seto practically rolled on the ground, while Yami fell against the tree in a sitting position because he could stand no longer.  
  
Seto sat up and cuddled his lover against the tree. Seto looked up and saw that Yami's face now held a worried look, no longer a happy one.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
There was a pause. "What are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
Seto looked down and poked a finger at the ground. He had a good point. "Just don't tell them anything. They won't figure it out."  
  
Yami nodded and hugged the larger boy tighter. He turned his head and pecked Seto on the cheek. "We should head home now." He said, getting up and extending a hand to help Seto up, which he gratefully took.  
  
"Alright." Kaiba said reluctantly. "But when-"  
  
Yami took the liberty of answering his sentence early. "Tomorrow. Meet me here again."  
  
Kaiba nodded and smiled, then they each went their own separate way home.  
  
*****  
  
When Seto walked through the door, he was a little disappointed to see that he wasn't instantly greeted by his little brother. Seto thought where he could be as he glanced up the stairs. "Must be upstairs in his room, probably watching TV." When he got up the stairs and cracked open Mokuba's door, he found that he was right. He was lying on his bed watching TV, but as soon as he saw Seto the little boy was instantly at his big brother's feet.  
  
"Seto! You're home!" He cried, hugging him as tightly as possible.  
  
Kaiba chuckled and returned the hug. "Yeah."  
  
"So, what did you do in that library all week?" Yugi had informed Mokuba where Kaiba was as soon as he had gotten in touch with Yami.  
  
Seto grinned. "It was pretty uneventful."  
  
*****  
  
Unlike Seto, as soon as Yami set one foot into the door he was bombarded by a little boy with spiky purple hair. Yami chuckled and gave Yugi a big hug. "Hello Aibou."  
  
"YAMI! But... it's only Sunday, how did you get out?"  
  
"The janitor showed up." Yami hated to lie to Yugi, but this was best kept a secret.  
  
They both took a seat at the table, Yugi eager to ask all kinds of questions. "So was it boring over there all weekend? You must have been bored out of your mind!"  
  
Yami drummed his fingers on the table. "Yeah, it was. Nothing interesting happened."  
  
  
  
~ OSUWARI ~  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Alright! WOHOO! Um, three cheers? Yes, this is the last chapter and the end of the fic. Thank you all for your wonderful support. But now, it's SEQUEL TIME! *pose* So now I get cracking on la sequel to this fic, it'll be up most likely this weekend. Hope you enjoyed this fic! JA EVERYONE! I love you all!!  
  
-- Mountain Blue 


End file.
